


Rhys' Delemma

by jysgirl



Category: The Dead Things Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jysgirl/pseuds/jysgirl
Summary: Rhys and Tristan report to the diner for their shifts after returning home from their New Orleans trip with Kai and Quinn.  Events happened, Isa knows.  She can smell it.  What is going on?  Isa wants to know, and Rhys is going to talk!





	Rhys' Delemma

**Author's Note:**

> I often wondered what transpired after Rhys and Kai's first romantic tryst in the woods on the way home from New Orleans. What did Isa think about it? We know Rhys acted like it never happened, but why? What were his reasons? I wrote what I think those might be. To me, Rhys is such a good hearted person who is truly and completely in love with Kai. His reasons may be stupid to everyone else, but they are HIS reasons.

“Tristan, you ready?” Rhys asked as he came out of his room after his version of freshening up, which only entailed a change of clothes and running a comb through his hair.  He should have really taken a shower to wash any trace of Kai off him, but he didn’t care.  What happened between them probably won’t ever happen again, or mustn’t is a better word.  Being in the position he’s in Rhys couldn’t even wish things would be different.  They just can’t be, no matter how much he hated that.  And if Isa smelled what happened between him and Kai, then good.  Maybe she’ll feel as horrible as he does, that way he won’t be alone in his misery.

“Coming,” Tristan called from her room.  She came running down the stairs and together they walked out the door.

“Are we taking your car?” she asked as they walked into the garage.

“Duh!” Rhys answered.  “Like I’m going to squeeze myself into the Toyota.”

Tristan rolled her eyes.  “Geez, just asking.”

They got in the car and Tristan turned to him.  “So, you’re going to just let Isa smell you like that?” she asked, eyebrows raised.

“Like what?” he said, playing the ignorance card.

Tristan gave him a blank stare, then shook her head.  “Whatever!” she said, then turned and stared out the window.

A short drive later they arrived at the diner.  Rhys parked the car in the back lot, then he and Tristan went inside through the employee entrance.  Tristan went straight to the kitchen to say her hellos and relieve Neoma of her waitressing duty.  Rhys headed to the dishwashing station, passing Isa on the way.

“Hey,” he said as he passed, grabbing his apron from a hook and putting it on.  He saw from the corner of his eye Isa’s back go ridged and heard her heartbeat speed up.  He knew Kai’s smell hit her unexpectedly, but he didn’t react.  He just continued his duties as usual.  He went to the sink where Donovan was and started loading trays to send through the dishwasher.  Donovan was at the sink rinsing dishes when he suddenly froze then turned and gawked at Rhys.

“What?” Rhys asked him.  Donovan’s surprised look melted into a devious smile.  “What?” Rhys asked again, more forcefully.

“You sly devil you,” Donovan said, continuing to smirk at him.

“Shut up,” Rhys spat while sliding the first try onto the conveyer belt.  Donovan chuckled.

Isa called out then.  “Rhys. Office. Now!”

“Oh, oh,” Donovan whispered.  Rhys just rolled his eyes then headed over to Isa’s office.  Isa was leaning against the desk when he walked in.

“Yeah?” he asked as he walked in.

“Close the door please,” she said.

Rhys turned to close the door, pausing a fraction of a second to take a deep breath.  He really didn’t want to talk about this but he knew Isa wouldn’t let it go.  He turned to face his sister, folding his arms across his chest.  “You called?” he asked when Isa didn’t say anything.

“What are you doing?” she asked him.  Not angry, like he thought she’d be.  The emotion he smelled on her, if he had to name it, was concern with a hint of sadness. 

“What do you mean,” he said, not at all defensive as he felt a mere few seconds ago.

Isa stared at him and Rhys could tell she was contemplating her words. He really didn’t want to hear them.

“It won’t happen again!” he said before she could speak.

“Rhys-“

“It won’t!” he assured her.  Isa just looked at him, her eyes growing sadder by the second.  He hated it.

“There’s no reason you and Kai can’t be together,” she finally said.

Rhys’ eyebrows shot up in surprise as he gaped at her.  “Uum, yes there is,” he stated.  “Her name is Selina.” He waited for Isa to respond.  She didn’t.  “You know, my betrothed?” Again no reaction from his sister.  “I’m supposed to marry her when she turns 18, remember?”

“That’s just a formality, Rhys.  No one expects you two to get married.”

“Since when,” he asked.  “It was a formal contract our parents agreed to way back when.  I can’t break it now.”

“It’s an antiquated tradition, Rhys.  No one expects you to follow through with it.  You weren’t the one to agree to it.”

“You abided to your arrangement,” he pointed out.

“That’s different.  Wren and I were fated to be together.  We didn’t know we were bonded until we met.  You already bonded to Kai.  You two belong together.”

“Yes, I bonded to Kai.  But we can’t be together.”

“Why not?” his sister asked him.  He wished she would just drop it.  He didn’t want to think about it anymore.

“I’m a shifter.  Kai is Fae,” Rhys pointed out, as if he was talking to a 2 year old.

“So.” Isa responded.

“So?” Rhys asked dumbfounded.  “We can’t be together.  It’s not permitted.”

Isa laughed. “Who told you that?”

Rhys gawked at his sister, refusing to let the seed of hope bloom in him. 

“Rhys, the contract our parents formed with the Clearweather pack was ages ago.  No, I haven’t heard directly from them, but I’m sure they won’t hold you to it.  I’m sure this Selina girl is giving her father hell.  They’ll agree to a refusal of the betrothal.”

Rhys closed his eyes, daring for a fraction of a moment to believe it was possible. “Even so, I can’t do that to Kai,” he finally said.  “I may have bonded to him, but Kai isn’t wolf.  It doesn’t mean the same for him.”

“Kai is over the moon for you, Rhys.  He’s been for a very long time.  You know this.”

“Yes, but Kai just has a crush,” Rhys said meeting Isa’s eyes.  “Crushes aren’t forever.  He could have a change of heart.”

“You’re impossible!” Isa shouted throwing her hands up.  “You and Kai are supposed to be together.  Everyone can see that.  Why can’t you?”

“Because,” Rhys said as he opened the office door to leave.  “I’m a realist.”


End file.
